Understanding
by 11ng
Summary: Just Soul being indirect to his lovely meister. Soul/Maka Fluff!


**Title :** Understanding  
><strong>Rating :<strong> T  
><strong>AnimeManga :** Soul Eater  
><strong>Pairing :<strong> Soul X Maka  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> I do not own anything but the plot and the writing!

_Thanks for all those lovely reviews on the story 'Led with Love'! This is a short story I'm using to practise~_

* * *

><p>It was a lazy Sunday afternoon and the duo was resting on the couch upon their return from their recent mission.<p>

"I'm considering a haircut, how 'bout that?" Maka asked as she took off her green rubber bands.

Soul rested behind her, watching the ashy blonde's hair swash for a bit before settling on her shoulders, majority of it sliding off to her back. Indeed, Maka's hair was getting rather long.

"…It's your choice." The albino said as he slowly shifted his eyes to the edge of her hair.

It was distracting to say the least. Her hair had grown at different rates and they were messily beautiful when let down. Such a pity that it'll be gone soon, Soul thought.

"Gee, I asked you for an opinion, didn't I? Couldn't you give me an answer?" Maka rolled her eyes, keeping her rubber bands in her pocket.

The young meister led her hair to the front, revealing a pale nape to her weapon innocently. Soul merely leaned forward, resting his forehead on the smooth surface, much to his meister's surprise.

"Soul, what are you-"

"Shh, just for a moment." His hooded eyes trailed down her back, which was slightly wet from the sweltering weather. Her shirt was sticking onto her back, so sexy that Soul couldn't resist.

He lifted his head slightly, lightly licking her neck. That made the ashy blond shivered a little, painting her face with red hue.

"S-soul..." Maka whimpered, biting her lips, while the albino's tongue crept across her shoulder. Her shirt fell off her left shoulder naturally, showing more seductive skin to the aroused boy, who took it greedily.

He proceeded to leave light kisses on her collar. His lips lingered longer for each kiss, unwilling to leave the soft contact. It began to leave its love bites on the spotless and heated skin, much to Maka's shock.

"S-stop, Soul…" Maka tried to stand her ground, but it came out weakly due to the pleasurable lips she felt on her sensitive back. Her faintly cold hands attempted to halt his actions, but he anticipated it, therefore capturing her wrists effectively with one hand. They were locked behind her back, leaving her more vulnerable to his lustful attacks.

"I'm serious, Soul-" The lightly panting meister turned towards her weapon, only to be caught by his lips. His tongue fought for dominance in her mouth as he loosened her arms, stroking her hair instead. Her head was going numb from all the pleasure and all the meister could do was to succumb to his skilled pink muscle.

The two broke free for a couple of seconds to breathe. "Just hush and enjoy…" Soul murmured, before impatiently taking her soft lips again.

The kisses were more than just lust; it hinted his passionate love for Maka. He didn't know how long more he could have this privilege, hence the albino was aggressively attempting to savor every last bit of this chance.

Yet, she pulled away from his lips abruptly, diving straight into his chest. Her arms hanging with loose sleeves wrapped themselves around his waist. The surprised albino maintained stability on the couch, only resting his hand on her head.

"Soul, are you okay?" Her concerned eyes stared into his, eager to know the truth. She knew there were more meanings behind those sudden acts.

The boy was stunned for a moment, then gently removing her hands off his torso. She gradually sat up, only to retreat a little when Soul advanced closer to her face.

"That'll be my line, look at you." The albino lifted his thumb, casually wiping the drool off the edge of Maka's mouth. Different shades of red crept across the girl's cheeks as she directed her gaze away from his. Seeing that she was unguarded, the boy took the chance and gave her another peck on her forehead, combing her hair along as he settled for another one on those long locks.

"…I won't cut it if you don't want me to…" Maka added, as if guessing his thoughts.

"I knew you'd know what I want." Soul gave a faint smile as he pulled the meister in for a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _I hoped you enjoyed this one because I believe it's one of my best! I was going to use hair as a theme for this story... I suppose I sidetracked to kissing oxo;; Pardon any incoherency (since this sidetracked from what I initially thought of). For those who anticipated more than this, sorry but I'm not going to write anything about sex for the time being (for being a minor sadly). Thanks for reading and please do review!_

__8/4/12 _Edited rating _


End file.
